


Helping Hand

by FourLeafPyro



Category: RWBY
Genre: Blow Jobs, Creampie, Enabler, F/F, Futanari, Hand Jobs, Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-14 22:23:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14145867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FourLeafPyro/pseuds/FourLeafPyro
Summary: Yang teaches Ruby how to deal with her new asset.





	1. Chapter 1

    “Yang!”

    Damn it. Yang knew full well what that shrill, panicked tone of voice meant. She huffed, trying to find where she’d put those tiny screws for the side panel on her arm. The entire morning had nearly been wasted with her just tinkering around and trying to figure out which wire made what finger move, and Ruby had interrupted her right on the verge of a breakthrough to go squish a bug or some other menial task. Her miniature screwdriver clattered down onto the kitchen table as she fastened the panel back against her arm, rushing over to Ruby’s bedroom.

    “What, Ruby?”

    Her voice trembled. “Can you help me?”

    Yang rounded the corner, walking through Ruby’s already-open door to find her sitting on the edge of her bed, nervously staring down at her naked lap. Instinct told Yang to turn around, in the interest of her sister’s privacy, but something managed to catch her eye before she could dart back out of the room. Ruby’s transfixion was on what appeared to be a cock, only slightly redder than her skin tone, poking up proudly from her lower half. It prodded above her belly button, a few inches bigger than average, and thick enough that it barely looked like Yang could fit her hand around it. She blinked, rubbing at her eyes. She must have been seeing things.

    “The hell? What is that?”

    Ruby blinked. “Do you mean that like you don’t _actually_ know what it is, or are you—”

    “Of course I know what it is!” Yang sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. “How in the world did you get one?”

    “I don’t know! I mean, I think I don’t know. Maybe. Just — remember all of those Rapier Wasps that Jaune got a long time ago? I think I saw one of them today, and it stung me, and I felt really weird all morning, and then this happened.”

    “What? What do you mean it ‘happened’? It didn’t just grow out of you!”

    “It did, I swear! I took a nap, and then I woke up, and I was like this!”

    “God,” Yang said. “Fine. I’ll go ask Goodwitch. She’ll probably have an antidote, or something.”

    “Yang, you can’t!” Ruby’s lower lip shook as she protested. “I can’t let anybody else know about this! They’d think I’m some sort of freak!”

    “Well, what else are we supposed to do? You can’t just walk around with that thing sticking out of your skirt. People are gonna notice either way.”

    “I don’t know.”

    The two girls fell silent for a moment, Yang pacing the room as she struggled to search for solutions. She couldn’t seem to come up with an answer to her own question. What other alternatives were there, really? You would go and ask for help from someone that knows about Grimm poison just like you’d ask a doctor for medicine. But some illnesses got better without needing medicine, right? You could use home remedies. Something that you would think would make it better that you wouldn’t need a doctor for. Something you could do yourself.

    “I’ve got an idea.”

    Ruby perked up, staring at her.

    “Well, have you tried — you know, have you tried just, uh, doing one of these?” Yang balled her fist, shaking it up and down.

    “I don’t understand.”

    “Ruby, _please_ don’t make me explain to you what masturbating is.”

    “I don’t know how to do it with one of these things! I barely even know how to do it normally!”

    “Don’t just go telling me that!” Yang shook her head. “Look, I’ll help you, okay? I’ll — I’ll show you how to do it.”

    Yang marched up to Ruby, throwing herself down on the bed next to her. As much as she wished she could have used her mechanical arm, if only to spare herself the sensation of touching her sister’s magical dick, it probably wasn’t a good idea. Jokes about grip strength aside, cold metal plates and parts that could pinch would probably only make matters worse. With the same determination that comes from ripping off a bandage, Yang shot her hand forward, wrapping her fingers around the base of Ruby’s shaft. It was hot, almost uncomfortably so, slowly pulsing in her palm. She got as much of her hand around it as she could, doing her best to ignore the flush flaring across her cheeks. Maybe it would go away if she pretended she wasn’t horrifically embarrassed.

    “See, you just grab it like this. And then all you have to do is move your hand up and down until you’re done. It’s easy.”

    Trying her best to demonstrate, Yang gently let her hand drift up and along Ruby’s dick, stopping only once she reached the bottom of her head. And then it was back down again, every inch of her hot cock swelling even further from the sudden stimulation. Yang swallowed. She’d only ever seen these things online, never once daring to look for a real one attached to an actual person. It didn’t help that Ruby’s was big enough to pass for one of those edited advertisements that try to sell pills to unsuspecting people with low self-esteem. _Maybe_ it could have passed as a dildo, but even that seemed a little generous. A quiet moan was all it took to snap Yang out of her thoughts, not realizing that she’d still been idly stroking it.

    “Are you alright?”

    Ruby bit her lip. “Yeah. It just — it feels really good.”

    “Good,” Yang said. “Well, now you know how to do it. All you need to do now is just do exactly what I did, but go faster.”

    “Can you keep going? Please?”

    Yang faked a cough, eyes darting back down to Ruby’s rod. A sudden thought blinked into her mind of what it would feel like to have something that big inside of her — something that would completely fill her like that — but she quickly shoved it aside. As strange of a situation as this was, it was her responsibility to make sure Ruby was taken care of. That’s all this was, right? Nothing more.

    “Sure.” A sudden surge of pride swelled within her chest. A challenge. “I’ll make it feel so good that you won’t have to worry about it again.”

    With that, she pivoted around, crawling up on the bed to get behind Ruby. Yang wasn’t entirely certain what she was going to do; videos could really only offer a few tertiary ideas, but everyone was going to have a different response no matter what it was she was doing. Especially concerning was how she needed to treat Ruby. It wasn’t like she was all that experienced with sex to begin with, let alone what it would feel like to have a dick. It would have to be firm, but gentle. Loving. Nothing too crazy.

    Yang leaned in, nestling her chin into Ruby’s collar, lips resting mere inches away from her ear. Her mechanical hand snaked around Ruby’s abdomen, cresting higher until it came to rest on her chest. Skin-on-skin contact, Yang reasoned, wasn’t going to work. But that wasn’t going to be a problem so long as Ruby kept her top on. Her robotic fingers gently came together, moving as slowly as Yang could make them, before pinching Ruby’s nipple between them. She let out a muted hiss and nothing more, Yang steadily rolling the stiff nub while she stroked Ruby’s cock.

    “This’ll make you feel even better, Ruby.” Her voice was a whisper, directly in her sister’s ear. “Even if it hurts a little now.”

    She pressed her breasts into Ruby’s back, grinding her body against hers as though she couldn’t even stand the idea of staying still. The motions mirrored that of her hand, moving up and down in long, languid strokes. Ruby’s cock drooled pre-cum, a thin line of it spilling over and dripping down the head of her cock, dotting the bed sheets between her legs. Something deep inside of Yang screamed for her to bend down and lap it up, and let Ruby slam her thick dick into the back of her throat. She couldn’t. Even as she danced her fingers along her sister’s cock, and nibbled on her ears, and whispered sweet nothings about making her cum, that would be too much. She couldn't. There wouldn’t be any going back if she did.

    It was nothing more than a stroke of luck that she felt Ruby’s muscles starting to spasm, forcing her mind away from all of her carnal daydreams to focus on her. Ruby bit back a moan, nearly choking on it as droplets of sweat beaded along her forehead. She looked so needy. So desperate. Yang ghosted along her ears with her lips, nibbling and gently blowing until she forced a shiver out of her, Ruby’s entire body shaking against Yang’s. Her cock was swelling even further as she crested towards her climax, Yang suddenly unable to close her fingers around it.

    “Yang!”

    “You’re gonna cum, aren’t you?”

    Ruby gasped. “Yeah.”

    “Good.”

    With renewed fervor, Yang pumped Ruby’s cock, milking it while Ruby struggled to steady her breaths. She leaned in as close as she could, dropping her voice to a low whisper.

    “Give your big sister every last drop.”

    Whatever instinct had possessed her to say it clearly knew what it was doing, Ruby’s dick exploding as Yang’s final stroke reached her base. Rope after rope of thick cum shot from Ruby’s tip, arcing well over the bed to streak along the floor in front of her, painting the tiles slick and white. She went limp in Yang’s arms, the last of her semen collecting on her big sister’s knuckles. Yang’s gamble had worked, Ruby’s member finally losing the last of its strength and wilting down to a much more manageable size. It wasn’t a perfect solution, but she’d be surprised if there was any better home remedy than that. Ruby stared down at her lower half for what felt like an eternity before she finally snapped her gaze back to Yang’s, expression frozen in dismay.

    “It didn’t go away!”

    “Yeah, duh,” Yang said. “I already told you that we’re gonna need to tell someone if you want it _gone_. But you should be good for a while.”

    “How long of a while?”

    “I dunno. A few hours, probably. Maybe a day.”

    Ruby sighed. “Oh.”

    “Hey, lighten up. You don’t have to worry about it.”

    “Why not?”

    Yang jabbed her thumb into her chest. “Because from now on, I’m gonna take care of it my way."

 

 

 

    Yang looked down at her fingers, still coated in Ruby's cum. "After I wash my hands, I mean."


	2. Chapter 2

    “And the addition of the hydraulics can add up to an additional five hundred pounds of force after impact, so long as you have a suitable source of both power and liquid to get the whole thing in motion. We’ll start things off simple with the power, so go ahead and follow the basic circuit diagram that I’ve got up on the screen.”

    Yang could feel her eyes glaze over as she stared down at her Scroll, information overload settling over her brain like fog. Out of all of the things she thought that she would find boring, learning how to fit her arm with some new upgrades wasn’t one of them. The guy hanging out in his garage with all of those tools might as well have been speaking a different language. Some of these concepts were so alien that they didn’t even register. How was anyone ever supposed to know where the positive end of a circuit started if they didn’t show you how to make it?

    It didn’t matter, really. Even if she knew enough about building her own weapons to follow along with the tutorial, she doubted she would have paid attention to it anyway. She just couldn’t seem to shake her worries about Ruby. As if she didn’t already worry about her enough, Ruby’s new cock had been a lot more trouble than she’d anticipated. It was at least once a day now that Ruby would call her over to help take care of it, usually after she’d knocked out a few rounds by herself and couldn’t stand to move her arms another inch. Having a healthy sex drive was one thing, but constantly needing to get hand jobs from your sister wasn’t even in the same ballpark. But it wasn’t like Yang hated doing it. On the contrary, the hard part was only allowing herself to go so far. Her self-control, she reasoned, wasn’t going to hold out for much longer.

    “I’m back!”

    Yang didn’t bother looking up from her Scroll, trying her best to not let her worries show. “Hey. You’re home early.”

    “Yeah, I just — are you busy?”

    “Not really. Just looking at some videos about weapons.”

    “Okay! Okay, because I kinda have a teeny little problem.”

    Peeling her eyes away from the screen, Yang was met with the sight of Ruby’s new dick poking out from under her skirt. It idly throbbed against the material, forcing the outfit to bob up and down in time with Ruby’s heartbeat. Something seemed different about it from the last time Yang had seen it, though. It wasn’t any bigger, but it had never been so hard as to show from underneath her skirt before. Oddly enough, it seemed to have an angry pink color running along the length of it, almost as though it was blushing. Yang didn’t know that much about how they worked — she knew enough to get by, at least — but she was almost certain that it had something to do with a lot of blood flow.

    Yang whistled. “That seems like a pretty _big_ problem to me."

    “Yang!”

    “Sorry. God, that almost looks painful. What happened to you?”

    “Well,” Ruby said. “You remember what I was telling you last week, right? About how I got stung by one of the Rapier Wasps, and it gave me this — this thing?”

    “Yeah.”

    She huffed. “So, since you’re always talking about how it gets bigger when you’re the one touching it, or that thing you do where you say it’s harder to get your hand around it, and all of that other junk, I figured that I could do something nice for you in return! You know, I thought more of that wasp venom would probably make it bigger, which I figured would make you happier—”

    “Please tell me you didn't actually do what I think you did.”

    “I did! I went out and found a nest of them in the forest. But it didn’t work! All it did was just make it really hard again, like the first time! I had to run across campus like this! People saw! People _definitely_ saw!”

    “Just take a breath, alright?” Yang said. “We’ll come up with an excuse later. Right now, all we need to worry about is getting you back to normal. How long has it been like that?”

    “I don’t know. An hour?”

    “Alright. Well, all I need to do is touch it, right? Same as usual.” She didn’t wait for an answer, peeling off the glove on her left hand as she’d done so many times in the past few days.

    Ruby shook her head. “I tried that already. Normally it works for a little bit when I do it, but I did it twice and nothing even happened! It only made it worse. I don’t know what else we can do.”

    Yang thought for a moment, weighing all of her options against one another. She’d already promised herself that she wasn’t going to let herself go any further than just using her hands, if only for the sake of their relationship. But if Ruby really was telling the truth about not being able to fix it by herself, it meant that Yang’s usual method wasn’t going to work anymore. The other part of her brain — the carnal, lustful part that seemed to always act as a devil on her shoulder — had been screaming for an opportunity like this for days now. It had invaded her thoughts from the moment Yang saw Ruby’s dick, desperately trying to make her cave in against her better judgement and submit to her desires. Her options, ultimately, were to either let Ruby suffer or to escalate the physicality of their sisterhood a lot further than she’d ever needed to consider before. The choice was simple.

    “Fine. Sit down on the couch.” Yang leapt to her feet, rummaging through the junk on the table in search of a hair band.

    “What are we doing?”

    “Nothing too complicated,” she said. “I’m just not going to hold myself back anymore.”

    Yang reached behind her head, tying her hair into a ponytail as Ruby got as comfortable as she could on the couch. She’d considered asking Ruby to hold her hair back and spare herself the trouble, but she already had enough to deal with and didn’t need another command to follow while she was in panic mode. It was only a matter of seconds before Yang sank down to her knees, scooting herself as close as she could to her sister and pulling her skirt out of the way. God, it was big. It had been a week of constantly touching it and making her cum, and she still hadn’t gotten used to the sheer size of it. A thought flickered in Yang’s mind for a brief moment of letting it drape over her face, stretching out from her chin to her forehead. No, now wasn’t the time to make a show of things. This was a time for action.

    “You know that this was a really bad idea, right? Like, you were right that I’d like it, but that doesn’t make it a good choice.”

    “I’m sorry,” Ruby said.

    “Don’t worry about it.” Yang shot her a confident grin, making an effort to seem as gung-ho as ever. “Just lean back and let your big sister do the work.”

    There wasn’t another second wasted, Yang swallowing as much of Ruby’s cock as she could fit into her mouth, the wet heat of her saliva surging down her shaft in one fluid motion. It was far too much to take at once, primal lust winning over the basic knowledge of where the back of her throat was. Yang drew back, her slick lips trailing up and along Ruby’s member and drawing a long line against the underside of it with the tip of her tongue. This was what she’d been fantasizing about for a week; letting Ruby pin her tongue to the floor of her mouth with every thick inch of her dick, fucking her mouth without a second thought besides how good it would feel.

    Ruby’s reaction, though, was about as much as she’d expected. Aside from a few breathy moans and the desperate grabbing at the back of Yang’s head whenever she dared to pull away, she could barely bring herself to do much of anything. It wasn’t exactly a surprise. After a period of getting used to nothing but the feeling of hands, the sudden change to the inside of her sister’s mouth was understandably overwhelming. Still, it wasn’t enough to dissuade Yang from bouncing her head against Ruby’s pelvis with every stroke, rolling her throbbing head along her tongue as she milked her with her lips.

    But time passed, and Yang started to notice that something was wrong, soreness in her jaw aside. Ruby, as she’d learned very well over their past few sessions together, had a lot of specific tells when Yang did something that worked for her. She would shiver hard, or choke whenever her voice got caught in her throat, or rhythmically let her cock pulse whenever she was close. There was none of that now. Sure, there were the groans of pleasure and a little bit of her squirming around, but Ruby was never that _subtle_ about things. It just didn’t seem possible for her to be holding out for this long against such a new feeling; Yang knew her technique couldn’t have been that bad. She pulled away from Ruby’s shaft, freeing it from her mouth with an audible pop.

    “What’s the matter? Is this not doing it for you?”

    Ruby flushed. “I don’t know. I guess not? I mean, it feels really good — like, way better than normal — but it doesn’t feel like it’s ‘enough’, y’know? I’m not sure how else to explain it.”

    This was it. This was the opportunity that she’d been waiting for. No matter how badly she wanted to believe that it was wrong, or that she wasn’t going to let herself stoop that low, Yang couldn’t push the thoughts out of her mind any longer. If Ruby wanted more, she was going to get more. Yang leapt to her feet, peeling her pants off of her legs like they were on fire. She needed this, too. Ruby wasn’t the only one that wanted more. Her panties came down past her thighs, spotted with stains of her dripping juices. Yang hadn’t realized just how wet she was, but she had long since passed the point of caring.

    “Yang?”

    She lowered herself down onto Ruby’s lap, lining herself up as she hovered only tantalizing inches away from her cock. “Since you wanna be so greedy, I’m gonna put this inside me. Let’s see just how long you can last.”

    Ruby didn’t have a moment to respond before Yang sank herself down onto her dick, letting it push up and against her walls unless her hips crashed against Ruby’s, every inch of her member hilted in her sex. Neither of them could manage to hold their voices in, pleasure becoming vocal as they melted together. Ruby didn’t look like she had a clue what to do with herself, hands balling into fists before wrapping themselves around Yang’s waist and crawling up her back. Resisting the urge to immediately buck her hips was nearly hellish, but Yang wasn’t going to let animalistic instinct ruin such a perfect moment.

    “You should consider yourself lucky, Ruby.” Her voice was a hiss, barely above a whisper. “You’re the first person that’s ever gotten to do this with me.”

    “You’ve never — never done it with anyone?”

    Yang stared down at her through half-lidded eyes, the same confident smile still plastered across her face. “You’re my first. And I suppose that makes me _your_ first, too.”

    To Yang’s surprise, Ruby desperately shot her hips upwards, all of the teasing finally getting the better of her. It was a cheap shot. With her guard lowered, she wasn’t prepared for just how full it would feel inside of her, her walls slowly shifting and stretching to accommodate for her size. Yang couldn’t help but curse, going limp and letting her arm wall down to her waist. There was nothing she was going to be able to do if Ruby started taking the lead, something that was especially concerning since Yang wasn’t entirely certain that this would work. If it didn’t, and Ruby was still as aroused as she was when she walked through the door, she would have no trouble taking advantage of Yang’s lower stamina and using her like a toy. But that wouldn’t be so bad, would it?

    “Bad girl.”

    The fight for control was on, though Yang wasn’t entirely convinced that Ruby know there was a struggle at all. All of her rational thought seemed to fade away against the irrepressible pleasure that wrapped around her cock, desperately tightening around it to hug and rub spots that Ruby didn’t even know she had. Perhaps it was just her competitive nature getting the best of her, but Yang wasn’t going to let herself lose her mind that easily. She still had her wits about her, for the most part. She was going to need every advantage she could get.

    Hips cracked against hips, Ruby burying herself as far into Yang as she could with every frenzied thrust. Blood buzzed in Yang’s ears. The pace she’d set only seemed to get faster and faster with each passing moment, Ruby keeping up admirably with such a grueling tempo. Still, the self-indulgence could only go on for so long; Yang needed to make sure, first and foremost, that Ruby’s problem was taken care of. She wasn’t going to get anything done by dragging things out, and she didn’t know how much longer she could hold out for. The electricity crackling along her skin was like the blaring of alarm bells, warning her of the inevitability of things to come. Thankfully for her, Ruby’s resolve was the first to shatter.

    “I love you!” she said.

    The perfect opportunity. Yang leaned close, cupping Ruby’s chin in her palm. “Then prove it. Fill me.”

    And that was all that it took, Ruby letting loose a raspy cry as she lost herself to her lust, cock twitching as she emptied herself inside of Yang’s eager womb. No longer possessing a reason to stall any longer, Yang let herself succumb to the pleasure in turn. Every nerve in her body fired off at once, muscles spasming as she struggled to keep herself upright. She couldn’t stop herself from thrusting again and again, bouncing on Ruby’s cock as though she hadn’t even cum yet, needily draining the thick rod even as it grew softer inside of her.

    Wait, softer? It took a moment to register, but the realization swiftly dawned on the both of them.

    “Oh my gosh, Yang, it worked!” Ruby seemed suddenly energized, completely snapped out of her afterglow. “It actually worked!”

    Yang grinned. “Of course it worked. When have I ever had a plan that didn’t work?”

    “Uh—”

    “Don’t actually answer that.”

    Her work finally done, Yang slowly lifted herself off of Ruby’s cock, skin sticking against skin as she pulled her body away. Something in the back of her mind told her not to bother with attempting to use her legs for a little while, so Yang settled on flopping down on the couch next to Ruby. The entire situation was kinda funny, in retrospect. Yang was certain that Ruby’s little accident was only going to serve to make things more awkward between them, but she felt closer to Ruby now than she’d ever felt before. The two of them had a deeper bond now, as strange as it was, and something about that just seemed right. Almost like it was meant to be. But for now, she’d finally managed to help her sister once and for all, and that called for a celebratory siesta.

    “Yang.”

    Yang opened her eyes, following Ruby’s gaze. Ruby had already gotten hard. Again.

    “Yang, it didn’t work! It didn’t work at all!”

    “Hey, take it easy. That’s not even a problem.”

    “What?” Ruby asked. “This is definitely still a problem!”

    Yang slung her arm around Ruby’s shoulder, bringing her in close as if they were old drinking buddies.

    “Relax, Ruby. That just means we get the entire weekend to take care of it.”

✪✪✪


End file.
